Ratu Gombal
by QueenHime
Summary: Gantengnya... / Fokus Hinata / GaaHina Oneshoot, typo everywhere, unedited fic, humor gagal.


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Ratu Gombal**

 **.**

 **Sabaku Gaara x Hyuga Hinata**

 **.**

 **I don't own any profits**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana rasanya ditatap orang yang kau suka?

Deg degan? Pasti.

Grogi? Juga pasti.

Lalu bagaimana kalau kau terus menerus ditatap orang yang kau suka, tepat di mata, dalam radius kurang dari satu meter di hadapanmu.

Seperti itu yang sekarang sedang Gaara rasakan. Gadis di hadapannya terus memandanginya sembari menumpukan dagu pada kedua tangannya. Posisi yang sama sejak, ngg, dua puluh enam menit empat puluh detik yang lalu. Bahkan Gaara ragu gadis itu mengedipkan matanya. Gaara membalik lembaran bukunya, kemudian memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Gantengnya..." Gadis di hadapannya bersuara. Gaara tersedak ludahnya sendiri, konsenterasinya hilang entah kemana.

"Fokus, Hinata." Gaara mencoba mengabaikan Hinata, kekasihnya, walaupun wajahnya merona. Matanya memelototi lembaran penuh rumus dan angka di hadapannya, tapi jantungnya tidak bisa berbohong, terus menerus berdegup kencang.

"Aku sudah fokus Gaara, memfokuskan pandanganku padamu..." Hinata tersenyum menggoda, Gaara menggigit lidahnya sendiri, menahan diri untuk melompat dan menerjang Hinata yang masih saja tersenyum sambil menumpukan dagunya. Gaara tiba tiba teringat perkenalan mereka dua tahun yang lalu, saat mereka masih mengikuti ospek yang diselenggarakan kampus mereka.

 _"Hei kau rambut merah!" Gaara mendelik, warna rambutnya memang merah, tapi dia kesal kalau dipanggil menggunakan warna rambut atau lingkar matanya._ _"Apa?" tanyanya kasar, Gaara berbalik. Saat ini mereka sedang dijemur dibawah terik matahari, makanya emosi Gaara yang memang tidak stabil mudah sekali terbakar._ _"Pinjam pulpen." Seorang gadis bersurai Indigo sepunggung berdiri dihadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang. Dari pakaiannya, Gaara yakin kalau gadis itu juga mahasiswa baru, sama sepertinya._ _"Tidak ada." Jawabnya ketus, teman sekelompok dan yang duduk di dekat kelompoknya merinding mendengar suara Gaara. Beberapa anak yang mengetahui temperamen Gaara memilih diam dan sedikit menjauh._ _"Hah.." Gadis itu mengeluh sambil menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pinjam hatimu saja. Kau bawa kan?" Gaara speechless. Dia memang preman, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun berminat untuk berhubungan dengan perempuan,apalagi menggodanya. Jadi, digombali perempuan seperti ini adalah pengalaman yang sangat baru baginya. Beberapa anak yang berani cekikikan kecil, sementara yang tidak punya cukup nyali menyamarkan tawanya dengan batuk._ _"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu dengan tidak sabar._ _"Ehm," Gaara memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Baiklah." Teman temannya kaget, tidak menyangka Gaara akan semudah itu menerima pernyataan cinta yang konyol tersebut. Gadis itu tersenyum senang._ _"Baiklah. Hyuga Hinata desu, yoroshiku, ne, panda-kun?" kemudian gadis itu berlalu, meninggalkan Gaara yang melongo._ _"Panda-kun?"_

"-Kun."

"Raa-kun.."

"Gaara-kun!" Hinata setengah berteriak, membuat Gaara mengerjapkan matanya, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan masa depan kita ya?"

"Hm? Ya?" Gaara menggumam, otak dan telinganya masih belum sinkron, sehingga tidak bisa mencerna dengan benar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Jangan khawatir Gaara-kun," Hinata menyentuh tangan Gaara "aku selalu disini kok."

"Apa sih?" Gaara mengernyit mendengat pernyataan Hinata barusan.

"Bukan apa apa." Hinata tersenyum manis, membuat Gaara meleleh. "Bantalnya empuk," menunjuk bantal yang sedang didudukinya. "Sepertinya aku harus punya satu di kamarku."

"Oh, itu buatan mama."

"Mamamu?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

"Ya."

"Oh." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, "pantas saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Pantas kalau di dekatmu aku merasa nyaman." Hinata nyengir, wajah Gaara semakin memerah.

"Ehm." Gaara berdehem, "sudah malam, sebaiknya kuantar pulang. Aku tidak mau dihajar Neji." Gaara membereskan bukunya dan membantu Hinata mengemasi barang barangnya. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari kamar Gaara menuju mobil Gaara, ketika sampai di ruang keluarga, suara Mama Karura menghentikan mereka.

"Sudah selesai belajarnya? Cepat sekali." Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil. "Hinata, sering sering kesini ya."

"Tentu saja baa-san."

"Kau mengobati kerinduanku akan anak perempuan, Hinata." Mama Karura menatap Hinata penuh makna.

"Err.. Bukannya Temari-san perempuan?"

"Dia sih lebih mirip preman. Aduh." Gaara mendelik ke arah Temari di belakangnya yang berkacak pinggang setelah menggeplak kepala Gaara dengan kipas yang selalu dibawanya kemana mana.

"Mama kejam." Temari menggembungkan pipinya, kesal, karena seisi rumah ini tidak ada yang menganggapnya anak perempuan.

"Loh, memang benar kan? Coba lihat Hinata, dia manis sekali walaupun hanya dengan celana jeans dan blus biru. Bandingkan denganmu yang setiap hari cuma pakai celana jeans dan kemejanya Kankurou." Samar samar terdengar suara Kankurou yang sedang bermain playstation yang terdengar seperti 'aku dibawa bawa'.

"Itu bukan kemeja Kankurou, mama!" Jerit Temari tidak terima. "Cuma kebetulan modelnya saja yang mirip." Mama Karura mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

"Hinata, berapa pasang flat shoes yang kamu punya di rumah?"

"Ngg, mungkin lima atau enam pasang."

"Wedges?"

"Mmm, beberapa."

"Nah, itu masalahnya, Temari hanya punya satu pasang wedges yang berdebu di sudut lemari dan tidak satupun flat shoes, hanya beberapa pasang converse yang butut dan jelek, lihat." Mama Karura menunjuk sepatu yang dipakai Temari, Hinata hanya nyengir tak enak hati pada calon kakak iparnya. "Kan? Memalukan sekali. Dikira keluarga Sabaku tidak mampu membeli pabrik sepatu, Ya Tuhan... Makanya Hinata-chan harus jadi menantu Mama ya, supaya Mama punya anak perempuan." Temari melotot pada Mama Karura.

"Tenang saja baa-san, nanti baa-san akan mendapatkan banyak cucu perempuan sebanyak yang baa-san mau." Hinata nyengir, Mama Karura menjerit senang, Temari tertawa, sedangkan Gaara..

Nggg, Gaara..

Sepertinya sudah tak sadarkan diri.

*

"Menurut kalian, apa makna dari cinta? Cih, pertanyaan konyol." Gaara mendecih membaca pertanyaan yang ada di dalam majalah remaja yang sedang dibacanya.

Wait, seorang Gaara Sabaku membaca majalah remaja?

Ini gara gara Hinata yang meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di ruang keluarga kediaman Hyuuga untuk mandi dan membereskan tetek bengek perlengkapan kuliahnya hari ini, yang tidak biasanya Hinata yang rajin lupa mempersiapkannya dari semalam.

"Empat." Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya menjawab,membuat kening Gaara berkerut.

"Ha?" Hinata mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Gaara, kemudian menatap kekasihnya lekat.

"Empat mata, satu pandangan." Meraih kedua tangan Gaara dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Empat tangan, satu pegangan." Menatap Gaara dalam dalam.

"Empat kaki,satu tujuan." Kemudian tersenyum yang membuat siapapun meleleh. "Ayo berangkat." Berdiri dan menarik tangan Gaara yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

Sepertinya rumor kalau Hinata itu ratunya dalam menggombal bukan sekedar rumor.

Well, Gaara, kalau kau berniat menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan Hinata, belajar menggombal deh dari ahlinya.

 **End**

FYI, Gaara, kalau saja kau mau sedikit 'kepo' dengan privasi Hinata, pasti kau akan tahu siapa yang sudah mengajarinya mengeluarkan gombalan maut yang membuatmu meleleh setiap saat.

Uchiha 'nista' Sasuke.


End file.
